callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Wounds
"Old Wounds" is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''and the second 1980's mission. The player takes control of Alex Mason, who helps fend off a Russian attack on a Mujahideen compound in Afghanistan. Characters *Alex Mason (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson (W.I.A.) *Frank Woods (W.I.A.) *Tian Zhao (W.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind Game) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) *Mullah Rahmaan *Raul Menendez (mentioned only) *Nikita Dragovich (flashback only) *Friedrich Steiner (indirect mention/flashback only) *Grigori Weaver (indirect mention) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) Plot After hearing of Raul Menendez's involvement in selling firearms in Afghanistan, Mason and his team are sent there to rendezvous with a contact from China, Tian Zhao, to go to the Mujahideen base and get wind of Menendez's involvement through their contact in the Mujahideen, Rahmaan, who in an quid pro quo exchange demands weapons in exchange for his knowledge on Menendez. However, as the Mujahideen have little experience in using the American weapons, Woods suggests they join them in the front lines. Rahmaan seems reluctant to comply with Woods's request, however, before he has time to reply, he is interrupted by an Soviet attack on the compound. Mason, Zhao, Woods, and their fellow soldier go out to repel Soviet attacks in various locations around the mission locale. After they successfully hold off an attack at a weapons cache, Mason, Woods, and Zhao are called back to the Mujahideen compound, and witness a massive, final Russian attack on the way, which is spearheaded by a colossal tank viewed through binoculars. The three, along with other soldiers, charge in head-on to meet the Russians in battle. After his horse is killed, Mason avoids being ran over by the Russian tank. After Woods assists him in getting on the tank, Kravchenko is shown to have survived, and it re-triggers the numbers, and Mason begins to hear Viktor Reznov's voice in his head once again as Woods examines the unconscious Kravchenko. Mason or Woods can kill Kravchenko during interrogation. Rahmaan then betrays Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Zhao either way, claiming them to be the true enemy, and leaves them in the desert to die. After some time has elapsed an aged Reznov will appear to rescue the team. Woods was highly certain it was just Mason's imagination playing tricks on him again. Video Walkthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Hip Accuracy perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the MM1 Grenade Launcher and the War Machine. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with pulwar sword. *Destroy an enemy helo with a mortar *Destroy a tank with anti-tank mine. *Run down enemy personnel (x10) on horseback. *Destroy an enemy helo with truck mounted MG. *Destroy enemy helos (x4) at North Pass. *Utilize Stinger (without aircraft lock-on) to destroy enemy helo. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x25) using alternate fire mode on Stinger. *Collect intel (x3) *100% survivability rating. Weapons Loadout Recommended Loadout AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 with Extended Clip Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (used during Kravchenko's interrogation) Found in Level AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FIM-92 Stinger RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov Bouncing Betty Menu Icon BOII.png|AT Mine Sword Old Wounds BOII.png|Pulwar Sword Access Kit Usages *The Pulwar Sword is accessible at the beginning, after the player is told to mount on the horse; just a bit further from the horse the player will find a mummified corpse which will have a Pulwar Sword impaled onto it. *Mortar shells are available in a locked room inside the cave; before the player exits the cave to mount for the front, pick the locked door at the entrance of the cave, there the player will find the mortar rounds. *Anti-tank mines are accessible at the other side of the platform where the player gets the Stinger launcher; close to the two Soviet snipers at the east pass there's a locked box where you'll find the anti-tank mine. Gallery Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Meeting with Tian Zhao. Mujahideen cave BOII.png|Entering the Mujahideen hideout. Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Discussing the defense plan. Kravchenko's interrogation BOII.png|Kravchenko's interrogation. Mason resisting the numbers BOII.png|Mason attempting to resist the numbers. Mujahideen betrayal BOII.png|Mujahideen's betrayal. Betrayal BOII.png|The Mujahideen choking Woods. Reznov horse BOII.png|Viktor Reznov seemingly coming to save Mason. Reznov Old Wounds BOII.png|Reznov grabbing his water canteen. Intel Items Trivia *This is the first mission in the ''Call of Duty series where the player uses a horse for transportation. *Using a weapon that requires two hands, like a pistol with a Tactical Knife, will make the player ride without holding the reins. **The player will still not be able to knife whilst on horseback, and the reload animation will still be done off-screen like other weapons. *Using the Minigun will remove Mason's left hand from the model as if he is firing one-handed. *If the player has an AK47 with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher, when on the horse, if selecting the launcher, Mason isn't holding the grenade launcher's trigger, but can still fire it. *While on horseback, the player cannot place anti-tank mines, and must get off in order to do so. *This is the only flashback mission where Raul Menendez does not make an actual appearance, he is just mentioned throughout the mission. **Coincidentally, this mission is set on Menendez's birthday. *At this point of time, Viktor Reznov would be 73-years-old. *During the "death ride", it is possible to hear the "Suicide Ride/Kravchenko Interrogation/Anvil Again", a track from [[Call of Duty: Black Ops II Official Soundtrack|''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Official Soundtrack]]. *At the beginning of the mission, the famous Buddhas of Bamiyan can be seen carved into the sides of the canyon. They were infamously dynamited and destroyed in March 2001 by the Taliban, the same group featured in the level as the Mujahideen. *If the player chooses to resist to the numbers, the sound of Woods's M1911 is from the first Call of Duty: Black Ops's M1911. **Also, when Woods is firing his M1911, the slide doesn't move. *Before Mason, Woods, and Zhao go to defend the Mujahideen base, Woods's line, "Let's rock it" is a repeat from the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission, "Crash Site". *If one has a stinger missile equipped, they can launch a missile into one of the statues on the sides of the mountains and destroy it. *At the beginning of the mission, when Mason looks at the statue, "Desert Ride", a track from Call of Duty: Black Ops II Official Soundtrack ''can be heard. *The countries that Kravchenko mentions during interrogation, Cuba and Angola, are the countries in which the first mission of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, respectively, takes place. *This is the only 1980's mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in which Mason and Hudson do not have any camouflage applied to their body. *"Reznov" can be seen with all fingers intact, further proving that he is not real and is just another one of Mason's hallucinations. *Using the anti-tank mines to destroy the BTRs at the West Blocking Point and the ammo cache will not count as completing the "destroy tanks" challenge. *This is the only level in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where the player fights Russian forces. *Using the Death Machine or Minigun for the custom loadout, it only takes one bullet to destroy the BTR-60's. It is also possible to destroy the Mi-8 and the Mi-24 helicopters with about 10 bullets from the Death Machine or Minigun. *During Kravchenko's interrogation, Mason cocks his M1911, but the hammer does not slide back. **This is the only time in first-person where the hammer is uncocked. **Strangely, Mason's character model does not cast a shadow, but the M1911 does, which makes it seem like the pistol is floating midair. *When interrogating Kravchenko, if you choose to resist the numbers, in the later mission "Suffer With Me", the player (as Woods) will remember Kravchenko saying "He even has people in the CIA." when the player captures Noriega. *When fighting the Russians, if the player tries to go back to where they started, the mission will be failed. *If the player goes far out in the desert without riding a horse at the beginning of the mission, Woods will yell "Where the hell are you going?!" or "Its too far to walk." If the player keeps going on foot, he/she will get the "You have abandoned the mission" screen. *This is the only mission were Reznov says "...must die" without Dragovich and Steiner, as he just says "Kravchenko... must die." *Grigori Weaver is indirectly mentioned in this mission when Woods interrogates Kravchenko and tells him "You believe in an eye for an eye?!" *This is the second time a sword can be seen in the series. The first time being a katana used by a Japanese soldier to kill Sullivan in World At War. *Strangely enough, when Mason barely avoids being crushed by the colossal tank, his horse just disappears. Even though it is most likely crushed by the tank, no blood or gib is seen. *This is the only flashback mission where the FAL and the Browning HP do not make an appearance unless selected in the mission loadout menu. *It is odd that Mason uses an M1911 during Kravchenko's interrogation despite the recommended loadout featuring a Makarov instead. Achievements/Trophies Shifting Sands (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather intel on Menendez from Mullah Rahmaan. Old Fashioned (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels